Ce soir
by TheBloodyCookie
Summary: Songfic ou presque. Sur le thème du Karaoke ou "Quand Roronoa Zoro pousse la chansonnette". Et c'est qui, qui en fait les frais ? C'est Bibiiii ! ou Sanji, au choix. Rating T pour langage pas vraiment soutenu - vive la poésie !


Description après la fiction. J'ai pas envie de vous gâcher la surprise.

Disclaimer : Personne n'est à moi sauf Kévin. (je me sens con tout à coup)

Rating : T pour langage légèrement exagéré. On ne sait jamais, j'ai connu des gens super coincés et, de ce fait, très choqués.

* * *

La salle était dans la pénombre. Seule une petite scène était éclairée par un jeu de projecteur. Les rideaux qui tapissaient le mur de derrière étaient du rouge sombre que l'on retrouve sur les fauteuils rembourrés et les nappes des petites tables rondes qui remplissaient l'espace de la pièce. Une ou deux petites bougies en pot éclairaient timidement chacune des tables, permettant ainsi de distinguer les assiettes apportées par les serveurs. Ceux ci se démenaient comme des contorsionnistes pour atteindre les clients installés au fond de la salle, juste en devant de la scène, l'espace restreint entre les tables n'aidant pas. Mais, dans ce genre de petit restaurant, ce ne sont ni les plats douteux faiblement éclairés ni les prouesses des employés qui attirent l'attention, mais bien évidemment ce qui se passe sur scène.

De pauvres âmes ayant été désignées par leurs traîtres d'amis en passant par de talentueux, ou pas, anonymes surs d'eux, chacun défilaient les uns après les autres pour une épreuve des plus terribles : le karaoké. Au sein d'un cercle privé, alcool aidant, se ridiculiser devant des personnes proches aussi défoncées que nous n'a rien de très perturbant. Mais animer contre son gré un dîner spectacle, c'est une autre paire de manche. Les soirées sont le plus souvent … mémorables. Et l'une d'entre elle, en particulier, est à marquer d'une pierre blanche. De mon statut de Dieu tout puissant, j'ai décidé de m'immiscer dans ce lieu en suivant une âme naïve et innocente. Cher lecteur, je vous présente Kévin. Jeune blond en fac de tout et n'importe quoi, il serait bien incapable de vous répondre puisque son activité consiste à draguer chaque minette qui passe. (comme Sanji direz vous, mais je tiens à préciser que notre aimable cuistot est un romantique. Kévin, lui, est juste un adolescent attardé) Décidé à emballer trois fois plus de jeunes filles durant ce semestre, Kev' se trouva un emploi de serveur à temps partiel dans le but de se payer la toute nouvelle Cyclo Vroum (référence : moto moche de Mario Kart sur Wii si vous y jouez, je vous conseille la Moto Mach, ma préférée). Les femmes adorent les gros moteurs, c'est bien connu.

Habillé de noir avec un tablier blanc, à la "serveur parisien", la petite touche personnelle de Kévin réside dans ses cheveux blonds. Coiffé en dépit de la gravité terrestre, son explosion capillaire jurait atrocement avec son bleu de travail, et lui donnait un air de Robert Pattison (entre nous, ce mec a plus de cheveux que la moyenne, si c'est humainement possible). Préoccupé par l'aspect "Rebelle-mais-fait-exprès" de sa coiffure, il visait les jolies demoiselles de la table 8. Son patron, lui, visait son postérieur. Il chausse du 42. Autant dire que n'importe qui serait remis dans le droit chemin. A savoir le chemin de la table 13 (bouuuh porte malheur), où un gamin engloutissait des kilos et des kilos de viandes en tout genre dans un intervalle de temps étonnement court. Keke lui apporta un plat entier de rosbif, n'hésitant pas à retrousser ses manches pour montrer aux deux canons du groupe ses beaux biceps. Mais la brune ténébreuse se contentait de regarder la scène en souriant distraitement, entourée d'une troupe de mecs sur-excités qui hurlaient des encouragements au gars en train de chanter, ma foi plutôt bien, "We will rock you" du légendaire groupe Queen. L'autre fille, rousse et tout aussi bien roulée, s'exaspérait devant le "phénomène" mangeur de barbaque.

« - Modère toi Luffy ! On a pas un porte-monnaie aussi extensible que ton bide !

- Oui oui je chais ! Mais ch'est trop bon ! La viande est délichieuse !

- Recrache ma serviette et mange ta viande alors. »

Nami poussa un long soupir avant de s'intéresser au spectacle. Les mugiwaras avaient l'habitude de chanter durant des soirées entière, surtout depuis que Brook s'était joint à eux. Mais elle dut avouer que, bien que différente, l'ambiance était tout aussi agréable. Et que ces nakamas sur-excités se tenaient bien pour le moment.

La soirée se déroulait bien. L'alcool et la viande abondants apportaient plus de légèreté dans leur esprit. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'un des chanteurs fut assommé par une chaise volante. Franky assurait que sa voix ressemblait à celle d'une souris hyperactive en pleine crise d'épilepsie qui se jette d'elle même contre un mur.

Mais s'il y a une chose de vraiment surprenante qu'il faut retenir, ce sont les paroles de Sanji. Pas encore saoul malgré ses joues colorées, il se retourna vers Zoro et, avec un immense sourire, lui déclara :

« Zoro-chaaaan, pourquoi ne pas nous faire profiter de ta voix mélodieuse ? »

La suite relève d'une action divine. De mon action. J'aurai pu faire en sorte que personne ne l'entende et que ce soit des paroles en l'air. Cependant ma fanfiction n'aurait plus lieu d'être. Et ça aurait été une distraction en moins pour les quelques personnes qui suivent mes publications. Alors si je peux faire plaisir, je le fais.

Monkey D. Luffy, dans toute son innocence et sa naïveté, ne put s'empêcher de répéter ces quelques mots, avec quelques décibels en plus.

« - OOUUUUAAAIIS ! ZORO ! UNE CHANSON ! UNE CHANSON ! »

L'équipage en écho, la proposition se répandit dans toute la salle. N'ayant pas pu réagir plus tôt, Roronoa fixa le coupable avec l'un de ses regards les plus significatif : il te reste quelques minutes à vivre. Amène toi que je te tranche la gorge pour faire en sorte que plus aucune connerie n'en sorte. Le bretteur se leva soudainement, bien décidé à servir le blond en rondelles à Luffy. Sauf que sa réaction fut mal interprétée, et un tonnerre d'applaudissement résonna dans tout le restaurant. Le DJ l'attrapa par le bras et lui indiqua la liste des chansons ainsi que le moniteur affichant les paroles. À contre-cœur, persuadé qu'il n'en échapperai pas, il jeta un coup d'œil à cette fameuse liste de torture.

"Ce soir …" Tel était le nom de la chanson. Le premier couplet avait l'air cucu-la-praline à souhait. Décidément pas pour lui … quoique. Un sourire vicieux et sadique apparut sur ses lèvres, il regarda Sanji avec un regard-qui-en-dit-long-et-tu-vas-vite-savoir-de-quoi-je-parle.

Zoro s'installa alors au centre de la scène, le micro devant lui, devant une salle qui l'encourageait et lui réclamait un spectacle hors du commun.

Des petites notes aigües, jouées au piano, rythmèrent une pseudo-mélodie qui débuta avec les premiers mots. Le bretteur commença son chant, suivant le rythme et la justesse du mieux qu'il put. Sa voix était grave et, à la surprise générale, beaucoup plus douce qu'à l'ordinaire, afin de coller avec le caractère de la chanson. Le résultat était époustouflant.

_Est c'que tu te rappelles, quand on prenait le temps, de s'aimer, vraiment ?_

_Est c'que tu te souviens, tes sourires innocents, on était des enfants._

Alors que les violons commencèrent à jouer. L'ambiance euphorique était retombée. Appréciant ce doux spectacle, les mugiwaras étaient éberlués par le choix de leur nakama. Sanji le premier. Depuis le début, Zoro avait les yeux fixé sur lui, un regard intense et brillant, grâce aux projecteurs.

_Ce soir je suis là pour toi. J'ai coupé mon téléphone, je n'veux voir personne._

Sanji savait que le choix n'était pas du hasard ou à de l'arrogance. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il entretenait une relation plus qu'amicale avec l'épéiste. Pour sa part, il savait que ses sentiments ne s'arrêtaient pas à de la simple affection, mais pour Zoro … il l'ignorait. Enfin presque. Les paroles de la chanson formulent explicitement une déclaration.

_Je veux qu'on soit comme avant, qu'on ait les mains qui tremblent, je ne veux plus attendre._

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, le blond anticipait un refrain passionné, voire même une véritable déclaration d'amour. Il se demandait quand même s'il rêvait … Son marimo n'a jamais fait preuve de beaucoup de romantisme, et il l'aimait comme ça. Mais sa curiosité voulait voir de quoi il était capable.

La batterie introduit ces quelques vers …

_Oh, ce soir tu vas prendre. Oui, tu vas prendre._

_Comme si je sortais de prison, après 20 ans de réclusion._

La salle devint brutalement plus que silencieuse. Absolument immobile. La cause ? La surprise, l'étonnement, l'ahurissement, voire la terreur pour certains. Sauf Luffy qui continuait à manger.

_Oh, tu vas prendre. Oui, tu vas prendre._

_J'ai vu des culs toutes la journée, tant pis c'est toi qui va payer._

Nami réagit brutalement, criant à Chopper de ne pas écouter. Robin fut plus rapide et deux mains se posèrent sur les oreilles du petit renne INNOCENT. Luffy demandait pourquoi il voulait "payer des fesses", mais l'équipage était trop décalqué par le choc pour répondre. Sanji était devenu si pâle qu'il paraissait fluorescent. Le chanteur se régalait du malaise de son amant, il eu du mal à retenir son rire mais continua son œuvre.

_Je suis fragile comme une fleur, fragile comme la soie. J'ai besoin de toi._

Brook battait la mesure de ses doigts squelettique, oubliant les paroles du refrain et se concentrant sur la mélodie. Franky écoutait avec attention, curieux d'entendre la suite. Usopp tentait de se saouler. Robin paraissait plus heureuse que jamais (la coquine). Nami, plus choquée que jamais. Et Luffy … mangeait.

_Je n'tarderai pas mon cœur. Glisse toi dans les draps, mais surtout ne t'endors pas._

Craignant l'imminent refrain, Sanji commanda une … non deux … bouteilles de vodka à Kevin qui regardait Zoro avec admiration, les larmes aux yeux.

_Parce que ce soir tu vas prendre. Oui, tu vas prendre._

_Je vais t'en mettre pour 10 ans, tu raconteras à tes enfants._

La partie "mâle" de la salle s'était pleinement réveillée et encourageait le bretteur avec fougue. Tandis que, sur ces mots, notre cuistot faillit lâcher les bouteilles que Kéké lui a apporté. Il lui demanda alors de le servir, se sentant trop fébrile pour manipuler des choses qui se cassent facilement.

_Oh, tu vas prendre. Oui, tu vas prendre._

_J'espère que t'es véhiculé, parce que tu pourras plus marcher._

Un grand "BOUM" se fit entendre. On put voir un beau blond s'accrocher à la table pour se relever, les jambes flageolantes. La respiration accélérée, le visage maintenant rouge vif, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à des choses … des choses … vraiment … très cochonnes. Et le regard lubrique de Zoro n'arrangeait rien. Il existe d'autres moyens de communiquer un manque de sexe que de chanter des obscénités en public. Sanji attrapa le verre de vodka tandis qu'une jeune fille hurla "Oh ouiiii ! Casse moi les pattes arrières !". (Héhé, si moi je suis Dieu, cette fille, c'est Jésus !)

_L'amour c'est un peu ça, c'est comme au cinéma... D'ailleurs j'ai pris la caméra._

Le cuistot recracha sa vodka au visage d'Usopp. Le simple fait de les imaginer dans un lit, en train de (_ooooh ! Un papillon !_) devant un Den-Den Mushi enregistreur d'images (_je sais pas comment ça s'appelle_) … c'était choquant. Perturbant, car il ne savait pas si ça l'excitait plus que ça l'effrayait. Sanji se demandait même si Zoro allait tenter l'expérience sous peu.

_Oh, ce soir tu vas prendre. Oui, tu vas prendre._

_Je sais t'as bouffé chez ta mère, mais je t'ai ramené le dessert._

Tous les hommes de la salle (ainsi que quelques filles pas trop coincées) chantaient en chœur les « oh tu vas prendre ». Luffy se redressa d'un coup, s'exclamant qu'il voulait absolument coûter au "dessert de Zoro". Interloqués pour des raisons différentes, il se fit assommer par sa navigatrice et son cuisinier.

_Oh, tu vas prendre. Oui, tu vas prendre._

_Et si jamais t'as encore faim, j'ai ramené deux trois copains._

Sanji avala difficilement sa salive. Si le coup de la caméra c'était trop, l'histoire de la partouze est vraiment surnaturelle. Comment si c'était possible, que ici et maintenant, dans cette pièce, il y avait les "deux trois copains". Un doute planait dans son esprit. Et c'était sans compter sur ma toute-puissance d'auteure déséquilibrée.

Il se retourna très lentement avant d'apercevoir, deux tables plus loin …

_Oh, tu vas prendre. Oui, tu vas prendre._

Gin. Le pirate lui faisait de grand signe de bras, souriant, ravi de le retrouver par hasard dans un restaurant. Il l'invita à venir s'asseoir. Trop parano pour tenter quoique ce soit, Sanji l'ignora, et tourna brusquement la tête de l'autre côté. Malheureusement, pour lui, ...

_Oh, ce soir tu vas prendre. Oui, tu vas prendre._

Accoudé au bar, Portgas D. Ace leva son verre dans sa direction. Un petit sourire sadique sur les lèvres, il le dévorait du regard, laissant entendre que les paroles l'inspiraient énormément.

_J'te promets tu vas prendre._

Paniqué, il se trémoussait sur sa chaise pendant que Zoro descendait de scène sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Celui ci s'approcha et devina toutes les questions et les malaises du blond. Il rigola et lui dit :

« - Te mets pas dans des états pareils, chéri ! Je l'ai chanté pour la petite brune là-bas. »

Bouche-bée, Sanji se retourna pour voir une jolie brune une table plus loin, discutant et rigolant avec ses amies et Kévin.

« - Mais … que .. ?

- Je déconne ! Alors ? Tu l'as aimé mon petit hommage ? »

Le cuisinier se redressa, fixa tête de mousse dans les yeux. Furieux, il lui sauta dessus, le plaquant par terre. Il le secoua en criant toute sa colère et sa frustration.

« - Teme ! Balancer des obscénités à tout va, ça passe encore ! Raconter ses fantasmes en public, aussi ! Mais c'était sans compter que c'était MOI qui était visé ! Alors les autres peuvent aller se faire voir, mais je t'assure que j'ai pas apprécié DU TOUT ! T'as même réussit à exciter les deux autres crétins au fond de la salle …

- Hey Sanji ! Dépêche toi ma belle, je suis CHAUD !

- LA FERME ACE ! Tu te rends pas compte que c'est très désagréable ! Pour toi c'est peut être que du cul, mais moi JE T'AIME BORDEL ! Alors rentre dans ta tête de piaf que je me suis imaginé du VRAI romantisme ! Et là, monsieur Roronoa me fait comprendre qu'il veut juste me baiser UNE FOIS DE PLUS ! »

Le souffle court à cause de la colère et de son monologue, Sanji regardait son vis-à-vis, les prunelles imprégnées de fureur. Mais son interlocuteur semblait calme, serein et souriait.

« - Mais je ne veux pas te baiser, Sanji. »

Devant l'incompréhension flagrante de son amant, Zoro continua.

« - Je veux te faire l'amour. »

Il lui saisit ensuite la nuque, l'attirant pour un baiser des plus fougueux. Touché en plein cœur, le blondinet s'agrippait au tee-shirt de son marimo, priant pour que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Roronoa se redressa, le fixa quelques instants avant de le soulever et de se diriger vers la sortie, un cuisinier sur l'épaule. Ils sortirent du restaurant acclamés par les clients et leur nakamas.

Ace les regarda partir. Il quitta le bar et alla s'assoir avec les mugiwaras.

« - Aaaah … je suis déçu. Zoro m'a dit que je pourrais avoir Sanji de temps en temps. Mais ce soir je me retrouve tout seul. Quelqu'un est tenté ? »

* * *

Hahaha ! Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser auprès de tous les Kévin pour ces monceaux de stéréotype ! Le prénom m'est venu tout seul et ... j'ai trouvé que ça collait bien !

Oh ! Certains ont peut être remarqué que je vannais Robert Pattinson ... Je ne l'aime pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Que les fans se rassurent, j'aurai pu être infiniment plus méchante. Cependant, il s'agissait juste de faire un clin d'oeil, pour l'aspect humoristique. Je ne m'amuserais pas à le descendre sur quelques site que ce soit. (même si des fois la tentation est forte gnéhéhéhé)

La chanson s'appelle "Ce soir tu vas prendre" de Max Boublil, humoriste. Taper ces références sur youtube, vous trouverez le clip. Et ainsi, vous pourrez écouter la chanson. Je vous le dis maintenant car je tenais vraiment gardé l'effet de surprise pour ce qui est des paroles.

Je sais que j'ai tendance à faire du OCC, surtout en ce qui concerne Ace. Je ne le fait pas apparaître souvent, mais quand je le ferai, il sera méconnaissable. A ce propos, en lisant ma fic', ma soeur (inscrite sur Fanfiction . net sous le pseudo de Sogeblue) a su trouver les mots justes pour décrire le fils de Gold D Roger : "Ace le gigolo sans succès. Vive la narcolepsie !" Entre nous, je trouve ça excellent ! Haha !

J'espère que ce One-Shot eut été à votre goût. Encore merci à tout ceux ou celles qui suivent mes fictions, c'est un réel bonheur que de recevoir des reviews de votre part.

.

.

.

.

Si certains se posent la question... Je m'étonne moi même. Il n'y a pas de lemon. ... NAAAOOON MAIS COMMENT EST CE POSSIIIIIIBLE ?


End file.
